You're Mine
by Kazemaru Yuukito
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis cantik tapi pemalu yang cerdas. Kehidupan Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi berubah sejak ia menyukai – ralat – mencintai seseorang. Multichapter. Second fic. Dedicated for someone I love.


**You're Mine**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You're Mine © Kazemaru Yuukito

Genre: Romance, friendship

Pairing : (liat aja nanti)

Character:

Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, dll.

Warning: OOC, miss typo (semoga ga ada)

Rate: Teen

Dedicated for someone I love

Summary:

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis cantik tapi pemalu yang cerdas. Kehidupan Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi berubah sejak ia menyukai – ralat – mencintai seseorang. Multichapter. Second fic. Dedicated for someone I love.

All Hinata's POV

Don't like, don't read

-KY-

Chapter 1: First sight

Kriiing…

Suara jam weker membangunkanku dari alam bawah sadar. Aku segera turun dari ranjang king sizeku dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, aku berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamarku. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, bermata lavender, dan memakai baju sailor menatapku balik dari cermin itu. Akupun bersiap-siap ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama keluargaku.

Ups, maaf! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Aku juga punya kakak sepupu laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Neji. Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Jadi aku hanya punya ayahku, Hyuuga Hiashi. Oke! Perkanalannya sudah dulu ya! Aku sarapan dulu.

Tou-san, Hanabi-chan, dan Neji-nii sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang pada kalian kalau Neji-nii tinggal bersamaku karena orang tuanya – paman dan bibiku – sudah meninggal. "O-ohayou, Tou-san, Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan." sapaku. Tou-san menyahut, "Hn". Neji-nii membalasku dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Ohayou, Nee-chan!" sahut Hanabi-chan. Kamipun sarapan dengan hening karena Tou-san melarang kami berbicara saat makan.

oOo

"Kami berangkat ya, Tou-san!" teriak Hanabi-chan ceria. "Hn" sahut Tou-san. Kami ke sekolah berjalan kaki karena sekolah kami letaknya cukup dekat dengan rumah. Sekolahku dan Neji-nii sama. Neji-nii satu tingkat di atasku. Sekolah Hanabi-chan adalah Konoha Junior High School yang terletak di sebelah sekolahku.

oOo

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku segera mencari kelasku. Ini memang hari pertama kami sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas. Neji-nii sudah menemukan kelasnya lebih dulu. "Ini dia kelas X-2." ujarku lega. Aku segera masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. Akhirnya aku memilih tempat di belakang anak laki-laki nerambut kuning dengan tiga buah garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

Aku lalu mencari teman-temanku. 'Semoga aku sekelas dengan mereka.' pikirku. Mata lavenderku menangkap sebuah sosok berambut pirang panjang. "I-Ino-chan!" seruku. Akupun menghampiri sosok itu. "Hinata-chan! Ternyata kita sekelas! Senangnya!" teriaknya. "B-bagaimana liburmu, Ino-chan?" tanyaku. "Aku membantu di toko bunga ibuku, Hinata-chan! Lumayan buat nambah uang saku!" jawabnya. Keluarga Ino-chan memang memiliki sebuah toko bunga yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Aku sendiri sering membeli bunga di sana jika aku akan mengunjungi makam ibuku.

"Ohayou, minna!" seru sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal. "Tenten-chan!" seruku dan Ino-chan bersamaan. "Ino-chan! Hinata-chan! Kita sekelas ya? Asyik!" Tenten-chan langsung menghambur ke arah kami dan memeluk kami berdua. "Senangnya bisa sekelas dengan kalian berdua!" kata Tenten-chan. "I-iya! Tapi apa Sakura-chan tidak sekelas dengan kita? D-dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya." kataku. "Mudah-mudahan ia sekelas dengan kita." sahut Ino-chan.

Kelihatannya Sakura-chan tidak sekelas denganku. Sampai bel masuk berbunyi pun, ia tidak datang. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mau datang terlambat di hari pertamanya. Ternyata kami memang tidak sekelas. Akupun mengikuti pelajaran dengan sedikit lesu.

oOo

Kriiing…

Bel istirahat mengumandangkan suaranya. Aku segera merapikan barangku dan mengeluarkan bekalku. Saat aku akan berdiri, anak laki-laki depanku membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Hai! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal! Namamu siapa?" tanyanya ceria. "N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal U-Uzumaki-san." jawabku. "Cukup panggil Naruto saja, Hinata-chan." sahutnya tetap ceria. Kurasakan pipiku memanas mendengar sufiks '-chan' itu. Baru pertama kali ada laki-laki yang memanggilku 'Hinata-chan'. Tiba-tiba Tenten-chan memanggilku. "Hinata-chan, ayo makan bareng di luar!" "Sudah dulu ya, Naruto-kun." Akupun keluar mengikuti Tenten-chan dan Ino-chan.

Kami menuju sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Kulihat Sakura-chan sudah menunggu di bawahnya. "Kalian lama sekali!" ucapnya dengan wajah sebal yang kelihatan sekali pura-pura. "Maaf, Forehead. Tadi Hinata-chan masih PDKT dengan seseorang." jawab Ino-chan. Pipiku terasa panas. "Apa, Ino-pig! Hinata-chan PDKT?!" serunya kaget. "Ti-tidak, Sakura-chan. Aku ha-hanya berkenalan." bantahku terbata. "Ino-pig, kau bohong ya?" tanya Sakura-chan dengan wajah menyeramkan. "Ahaha… Aku hanya bercanda, Forehead." jawab Ino-chan sedikit ketakutan. "Sudah jangan bertengkar! Sakura-chan, kau di kelas mana? Kami bertiga sekelas lo!" kata Tenten-chan menengahi. "Hueee! Aku tidak sekelas dengan kalian! Aku di X-1!" jawab – atau lebih tepatnya teriak – Sakura-chan. "Sudah-sudah. Jangan teriak-teriak! Kau jadi seperti orang gila lo, Forehead!" kata Ino-chan. "Apa kau bilang, Pig!" teriak Sakura-chan tak mau kalah. Kemudian mereka saling menatap tajam. Mungkin kalau di komik sudah ada petir di antara mata mereka berdua. Aku tersenyum geli dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Walaupun mereka sangat sering bertengkar, mereka sebenarnya sangat akrab. Malah, mereka berdua adalah yang paling kompak di antara kami berempat. Tiba-tiba Tenten-chan memukul kepala mereka berdua. "Aduh!" teriak mereka bersamaan. "Jangan bertengkar! Oh ya, kalian tahu tidak? Waktu aku mencari kelasku, aku tersesat di koridor anak-anak kelas XI lo!" cerita Tenten-chan. "Lalu apa bagusnya?" tanya Sakura-chan. "Aku belum selesai cerita, Sakura-chan!" sahut Tenten-chan sebal. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan, "Lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang senpai yang kereeen banget. Rambutnya panjang, coklat, matanya lavender." Mata coklat Tenten berbinar-binar saat menceritakannya. Aku merasa mengenal ciri-cirinya. "Di-dia dari XI apa, Tenten-chan?" tanyaku. "Entahlah, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya. Namanya saja aku tidak tahu." jawabnya kecewa. "Ehem, ehem. Gadis tomboi kita jatuh cinta rupanya." kata Ino-chan. Wajah Tenten-chan langsung berubah semerah tomat segar. "A-aku ti-tidak –"

Kriiing…

Bel menyelamatkan Tenten-chan.

Aku menjadi lebih bersemangat belajar setelah bertemu Sakura-chan.

-skip time-

Kriiing…

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku. "Hinata-chan!" Kudengar Ino-chan memanggilku. "A-ada apa, Ino-chan?" tanyaku. "Gomen, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Aku harus menjalani hukumanku." jawabnya sebal. Ino-chan memang mengobrol terus dengan cowok di belakangnya tadi. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sai. "T-tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan, masih ada Sakura-chan." jawabku. Aku biasanya pulang dengan Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan. Rumah Tenten-chan berbeda arah dengan rumah kami. Aku, Neji-nii, dan Hanabi-chan biasanya hanya bersama-sama saat berangkat sekolah karena kami selalu pulang bersama teman kami masing-masing.

Aku segera mencari Sakura-chan, tetapi aku tidak menemukannya di mana-mana. "Huft, kelihatannya dia sudah pulang. Aku pulang sendiri deh." gumamku. "Kalau begitu kita pulang bareng aja." kata seseorang di belakangku secara tiba-tiba. Aku segera menoleh dan membalikkan badanku. "Na-Naruto-kun!" "Hai, Hinata-chan! Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Naruto-kun. "Um, aku – mm – anu –" Aku benar-benar gugup! Baru kali ini aku diajak pulang bersama seorang cowok selain Neji-nii dan Tou-san! Apalagi aku baru mengenal Naruto-kun selama beberapa jam! "Diam saja kuanggap iya. Ayo, Hinata-chan, kita pulang." ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku. Pipiku terasa panas sekali sekarang.

"Hinata-chan, rumahmu di mana?" tanyanya. "Umm.. Ru-rumahku ada di ujung jalan di belokan itu." jawabku terbata. "Oh, lumayan dekat ya. Rumahku ada di gang di sebelah rumahmu. Bukan rumah sih, itu apartemen. Hehehe. Hinata-chan, kau tinggal bersama siapa saja di rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto-kun. "A-aku tinggal bersama Tou-san, adikku yang bernama Hanabi-chan, dan sepupuku, Neji-nii." jawabku.

Aku melihat orang-orang di sekitar kami melihat dan berkata, "Masa muda memang indah ya." atau "Mesra sekali mereka. Aku iri." Pipiku bertambah merah. Aku baru menyadari kalau tangan kami bergandengan terus dari tadi. "Umm, Naruto-kun, ta-tanganmu." kataku. "Oh, gomen, Hinata-chan. Oh ya, apa ibumu tidak tinggal bersamamu?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. "Ka-Kaa-san sudah tidak ada sejak aku kecil." jawabku. Aku jadi teringat, waktu aku kecil, aku selalu digandeng Kaa-san saat sedang berjalan-jalan. "Gomen, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak usah bersedih, orang tuaku juga sudah tidak ada," "Eh," "Aku tinggal bersama bibiku. Tetapi sekarang aku ingin mandiri, makanya aku menyewa apartemen." ujarnya. Wajah Naruto-kun tampak sangat sedih. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita Naruto-kun. Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang tua Naruto-kun sudah tidak ada. Ternyata dibalik tawa cerianya itu, ia menyimpan sebuah cerita sedih.

"Hinata-chan, kau suka warna apa?" tanya Naruto-kun tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya sudah kembali ceria seperti semula. "A-aku suka warna l-lavender. Kalau Naruto-kun?" jawabku. "Umm… Apa ya? Mungkin warna orange." jawabnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku pulang. Arigatou." kataku sambil menunjukkan rumahku. "Wah! Jadi rumah besar ini rumahnya Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto-kun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rumahku. "I-iya. Apa kau ingin m-mampir sebentar untuk mi-minum teh?" tanyaku.

Eh, apa yang baru kukatakan?! Aku mengajak seorang laki-laki ke dalam rumahku?! Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak laki-laki ke rumahku! Aku jadi gugup sendiri. Kebiasaan jelekku kalau sedang gugup timbul lagi. Kalau sedang gugup biasanya aku memainkan jari-jari telunjukku di depan dada. Aku sudah sering dimarahi Tou-san karena hal itu.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, aku tidak bisa mampir ke rumahmu. Ada urusan di rumah yang harus aku selesaikan. Sampai jumpa!" Aku hanya menatap Naruto-kun meninggalkan rumahku. Dalam hati aku merasa senang karena Naruto-kun tidak jadi mampir ke rumah. Aku pasti akan gugup sekali kalau Naruto-kun minum teh di rumahku. Tetapi entah kenapa, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun pergi.

**TBC**


End file.
